Scaring the shit out of American and British people and randomness
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Randomness. Complete randomness. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Scaring the shit out of American and British people and randomness

Summary: Randomness

**chapter 1- Creepy girl in basements and door slamming.**

Me: Welcome to Scaring the shit out of American and British people and randomness! (Bloody hell, that's a mouthful.)

The reason that the chapter is called that because it is based on something that happened to my cousins. (The first thing, not the door slamming.)

It's a long long story. If your wondering who the british people are one of them is, me. Lexi Jones. The rest are my cousins.

The American person will be revealed later. Probably.

Anyway, my cousins are terrified of our aunt and uncle's basement.

*Door slams*

*They hear a scream*

Alfred: FUCKING HELL. STUPID FUCKING DOOR. IT JUST DOES IT RANDOMLY.

Me: Alfred is the American dude. That's happened 4 times already.

Alfred: Well, to you.

Me: Shut up Alfred. Anyway, I should tell them why my cousins are terrified of the basement.

Alfred: It happened on Halloween last year.

Me: I was telling them.

Alfred: I'll help!

Me: My cousins, Lilly, Leo and Maisie were staying at their house. They were talking about anime and other stuff. Suddenly they heard a crash.

Alfred: DUN DUN DUN.

Me: Really?

Alfred: I had to.

Me: Maisie went downstairs to check it out. She went down into the basement and the light on. There was a creepy girl standing there staring at her. She had black hair, red eyes and was wearing a white dirty nightir and looked around 8 years old. The girl then asked her.

Alfred: *creepy girl voice* Do you want to play?

Me: Holy shit. That was a good impression.

Alfred: Thanks.

Me: Maisie answered with a 'fuck no!' The girl started walking towards her.

Alfred: Maisie screamed and ran up the stairs back to the room. Of course, Lilly and Leo were so confused.

Me: No shit Sherlock.

Alfred: Apparently Maisie was swearing in Greek. Where does the Greek come from?

Me: How the fuck should I know?!

Alfred: You swear in Greek as well.

Me: Lilly swears in Swedish.

Alfred: How the fuck does she know Swedish.

Me: No fucking clue.

*Cue door slamming*

Me: OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. *starts swearing in Greek*

Alfred: Mattie's dead confused right now.

Me: Hehehe. Dead puns.

Alfred: Leo and Lilly saw the girl. Leo screamed like a girl. They ran back to the room and put something in front of the door and didn't come out until the next day.

Me: My reaction: Holy shit.

Alfred: Yup. O.O

Me: I went into the basement and saw the creepy girl. At least I had a cricket bat.

Alfred: And you didn't die!

Me: If I was dead, I wouldn't be here, you idiot.

Alfred: Oh yeah.

Me: *rolls eyes*

Alfred: It is really early in the morning now. Mattie's asleep.

Me: You act and look like America.

Alfred: You've told me before.

Me: You do.

Alfred: We better go to sleep. Mattie's gonna wake up and wonder why I'm talking to myself. Technically I'm not bit I can't be bothered explaining right now. *yawns*

Me: Yeah.. everyone thinks I'm asleep. Mum and dad are at a party and my sister is at a friend's house.

Alfred: That's all for now!

Me: Bye!

**That's the first chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. This was done at 3:42am. Oh well. **

**Read and review. :) **

**Lexi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Scaring the shit out of American and British people and randomness

Summary: Randomness

**chapter 2- More Door slamming, creepy experiences, telepathy, books and Hetalia. **

Me: Hi again! Welcome back to Scaring the shit out of American and British people and randomness.

Alfred: Hi!

Me: Yes, my friend Alfred is back to join me. Well, yesterday was very eventful. Yes, I know it's the next day but a lot of crazy shit happened yesterday. There may be somethings that happened in the early hours of the morning but oh well.

Alfred: Lexi, can I ask you something?

Me: What is it?

Alfred: How come your cousins call you 'America's Offspring'?

Me: I'll explain that later. Anyway, yesterday my cousins left me home alone for four hours. To take my dogs and their dogs for a walk.

Alfred: There was more door slamming incidents.

Me: Yeah. They all scared the shit out of me. I had a weapon with me which was a cricket bat.

Alfred: You're so British!

Me: I was born in Britain, dumbass.

Alfred: Oh yeah.

Me: Anyway, what do you think America's reaction would be if he met you?

Alfred: *makes a mind blown explosion noise*

Me: Seems accurate enough. *laughs*

Alfred: Or he would just be very confused.

*Cue door slam*

Me: OH FUCKING HELL. OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. *starts swearing in Greek*

Alfred: ...I have no idea on what you are saying.

Me: THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT.

Alfred: I need to learn Greek.

Me: Yes you do.

America: Can you teach me?

Me: I'll try to. I don't even know how I know Greek.

America: Anyway, me and Lexi think we're telepathic. The first time the door slamming happened, I heard a lot of swearing in English and a lot of swearing in Greek. It gave me a headache. I was sure it was Lexi's voice cause it sounded British. A very cute British accent. *he adds quietly*

Me: I've must've contacted you when I got scared. Sorry for giving you a headache.

Alfred: Mattie looked at me weird.

Me: If you're wondering, Mattie is Alfred's twin brother who looks like Canada.

Alfred: Yup. The resemblance is accurate and uncanny.

Me: France is a pervert.

Alfred: True dat bro.

Me: Yeah, we've both been watching Hetalia.

Alfred: You know, I have a friend called Arthur.

Me: I know. We called him while playing Slender.

Alfred: Oh yeah. *laughs*

Mattie: *from somewhere* Alfred, are you talking to someone?

Alfred: *pause* ...No.

Me: *under breath* Liar.

Alfred: *mutters* shut up.

Me: He even sounds Canadian. Bloody hell.

Alfred: What do I sound like?

Me: American.

Alfred: I guess I do. You're accent is really cute!

Me: How? *blushes*

Alfred: You say words differently. And, hey, are you okay?

Me: Yeah i'm fine. Just a little warm.

*Door opens then slams*

Alfred: FUCKING HELL!

Me: the door opened then slammed again! I didn't even touch the fucking door!

Alfred: Neither did I!

Me: You know the film Jumanji?

Alfred: Yeah?

Me: If we ever find the game, we should play it.

Alfred: Yup. We should make sure it is only us two.

Me: Maisie, Leo and Lilly would want to play as well.

Alfred: That's if we ever hear the drums though.

Me: Would you rather be in the Hunger Games or the Maze Runner?

Alfred: Maze Runner.

Me: Same.

Alfred: Oh by the way, what do Maisie and Lilly talk about?

Me: No idea but I'm not sure I want to know.

Alfred: They probably talk about anime.

Me: Yeah. Probably.

Arthur: *rings Alfred* WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU CALL ME THEN SCREAM DOWN THE BLOODY PHONE?!

Alfred: Because we were playing Slender.

Arthur: What?

Alfred: Doesn't matter!

Arthur: Wanker. *hangs up*

Alfred: Rude. *puts his phone away*

Me: Anyway, that's all for now!

Alfred: See ya later dudes!

**..Yeah. More crazy shit happened. **

**This was done at 1:43am. Not as late as before. (But still late. Oh well.) **

**Read and review. :3**

**Lexi. **


End file.
